Soft Blue Walls and Bright Smiles
by SoftBlueWalls
Summary: He noticed the small bakery before. The walls were painted a soft blue, and the lights were dimmer than most. The smell was mostly in the back where everything was cooked. So, it started with soft blue walls and bright smiles and dim lights and a rainy day. Spencer/OC
1. Chapter 1

Spencer liked the bakery. He liked the smell that met him at the door. He liked how clean the cases that held the products were. He liked how quiet it was. He liked how the girl at the counter, Madison, greeted him with a bright smile every time he walked in the door.

He liked the bakery a lot.

It started off when he needed to get something for Prentiss for her birthday, and he couldn't think of anything besides some sweets.

He noticed the small bakery before. But he never entered. He never liked bakeries. They always smelled too strong and looked too bright.

This one didn't though. The walls were painted a soft blue, and the lights were dimmer than most. The smell was mostly in the back where everything was cooked.

So, it started with soft blue walls and bright smiles and dim lights and a rainy day.

Yeah. That's how it started.

There's one person behind the counter. Only one. She's thin, too thin, and too pale. Her jumper is too big and the sleeves are rolled up, but she's still pretty and her smile is still bright and her eyes still shine.

She greets him with that big, bright smile and asks what he needs. He tells her about the birthday and she nods in understanding. She wipes the flour from her forehead and ducks down under the counter.

He looks around while she's shuffling, and he likes how few chairs there are and how many maps are on the walls. She pops back up suddenly and now she has a plastic box with a large cupcake sitting inside.

"You're FBI, right? And she is too?" She asks, and he nods. She sets the cupcake on the counter and goes back down. She comes back up much faster this time, and she's holding a little ring with a gun on it.

He feels the urge to laugh. It's perfect, actually. Spencer likes it, and he smiles at her. "That's perfect. Could you put some icing on it?" She nods eagerly at that. He wants to laugh again. He thinks that she must really like her job.

He can relate to that. "Blue? Red? Or both? Oh, what about red white and blue? Like the American flag!" Spencer thinks that she's talking to herself more than him, because she's already reaching for icing bags that are setting on a counter behind her.

So Spencer just nods even though she can't see him and decides that he likes it here. He likes her and he likes the soft blue walls and he likes the dim lights. He likes how flour is all over her and he likes her bright smile and her oversized jumper.

She turns back to him and now the cupcake has the American flag drawn on it and the ring is placed right in the middle. She still has that smile but now it has less teeth and more bright eyes. He smiles right back and takes the cupcake and gives her 20 dollars.

She takes it and tries to give him change but he doesn't accept it because he likes her and he wants her to remember him. She thanks him and he doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to leave the soft blue walls or her bright smile.

Then, by some miracle, it starts to rain hard and fast and there's thunder and lightning. So, he looks back at her and is surprised to see she's looking back at him. Her eyes dart around and finally fix on the rain outside.

"I, uh, can I stay here until the storm passes over?" He doesn't know why he's nervous asking that, but he is and he kind of wants to puke but he knows that wouldn't be very attractive so he settles on wiping the sweat from his brow and waiting for a response.

She nods quickly and gestures to a table that has two large chairs sitting on each side of it. He sits in one and watches her out of the corner of his eye. She has long brown hair that curls at the ends and in the bangs. Her eyes are two different colors and he likes it a lot because it's unique.

She takes three batches of chocolate chip cookies out of huge ovens behind a corner that he can barely see and then starts cutting brownies that were already sitting on the counter.

Once they are cut, she puts the brownies on one metal tray and the cookies on the other. They look delicious and he licks his lips subconsciously as he watches her wrap her lips around a piece of brownie.

She doesn't seem to notice, but he really doesn't either because he's too busy thinking about other things that he probably shouldn't be thinking about. She does notice his stare eventually and she stares back for at least 6 seconds before licking her lips and looking back down.

He doesn't look down though. He keeps staring and he notices a lot of things. Mostly physical things, like how there are tiny scars on her arms and a butterfly drawn over them. She was depressed at one point. Judging by the fading, it was about three to four months since.

He thinks she's too nice to feel that way. He thinks she's too nice and has too bright of a smile to have scars like that. It makes him sad to think about it and he feels a strong urge to walk over and kiss her and he doesn't know why.

She clears her throat suddenly, and he doesn't know how long he's been staring but he suspects it was too long. "T-The storm has passed over." She says, and she points outside like he doesn't even know what she's talking about.

He quickly scrambles to grab his bag and the cupcake, and he wants to 'accidentally' crush the cupcake so she has to make a new one and he can stay longer but that would be bordering on creepy so he nods and leaves.

Spencer was exhausted and his head was throbbing and he was pretty sure that he had jetlag from riding in that plane. It was Thursday and he had just gotten back from a tiring case that left them with too many dead bodies and migraines.

He thought that maybe if he saw that bright smile and those soft blue walls he would feel better, so his feet starting guiding him towards to bakery before he could even think about it.

It was late and he knew that she probably wouldn't be open this late, but he wanted to try anyway. He sighs in relief when he sees lights on and sees the outline of her body inside and sees the soft blue walls and he thinks he might be feeling better already.

The only thing that's different when he walks in is the bread that is in the display case and the soft sound of a piano playing from speakers on the wall. She looks the same, but now she's wearing a too-big hoodie and a pair of jeans and he thinks that she would look good in one of his shirts.

She doesn't hear him come in and continues what she was doing, which was sweeping the floor and singing a soft melody while she was. Spencer watches her from the doorway and he thinks that he might go over there and ask for a dance.

Before he can even think about the cons his feet are moving him again, this time towards her frame. He clears his throat and she spins around, brushing a pile of dust onto his newly cleaned brown shoes in the process. He doesn't care because now a nice tune is playing and he wants to dance with the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here! You're Spencer, right? The guy from Friday." He smiles because she remembers his name and when he came and nods quickly.

"Yeah, uh, I really like this song. Would you like to dance?" He asks, and he thinks that it might've been to upfront at first but as a large grin spreads across her face he thinks it might've been perfect.

She nods and a giggle escapes her lips. Spencer thinks that might be the cutest sound in the world. He holds out his hand and she accepts it, placing her tiny hands in his. He likes her hands. They're soft and have flour under the nails and on the pads of her fingers. He likes how small they are compared to his and he likes how the fit with his like a puzzle piece.

He cautiously puts his arm on her waits while she places her free hand on his shoulder, and he thinks that this is nice and right and they should do it more often.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love_

She shuffles closer to him and carefully leans her head on his chest and Spencer can feel her warm breath through his button up and he likes it. He likes it a lot. "I don't know your name." He whispers after about 30 seconds of silence (it was actually 24, he was counting).

She laughs and it's a nice sound that vibrates through him and makes him feel warm. "Madison." She answers. He nods. He thinks that he likes that name a lot and it could just be because it's her name and he likes a lot of things about her.

They dance like that long after the song ends and long after the store closes. They don't know anything about each other, but they will and they know that, so they will stay close for now. In this case, very close.


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted to my story. So, I like the style I wrote this in. It isn't my usual style, but it's kind of how I picture Spencer's thoughts to be. All messy and run-on sentences. I hope you enjoy. And, if it isn't too much trouble, could you please review? Also, in case you were wondering, the song they were listening to in the last chapter was Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran)**

Spencer doesn't know why he goes back every Thursday (or Friday or Saturday because sometimes he has a case). But he does and she is always there by herself and no one is there when he goes because he's always late and he isn't sure that she's even supposed to be open but she is when he comes.

So, they fall into a sort of regular routine.

The next Thursday he came, it was 11:30 and he was almost positive that she would be asleep somewhere (he didn't know where yet) but he heard the gentle tapping of keyboard keys and he sighed in relief.

He entered without knocking like he had before but this time she saw him and she smiled that big bright smile. Her eyes didn't sparkle this time though but Spencer suspected it might've just been how only one dim light was on.

"Hey Spence." Only JJ ever called him Spence and he felt something warm come up in his stomach but he pushed it back down. It was just a name, he reminded himself.

"Hello, Madison." He replied and his voice came out much more strangled then he wanted so he cleared his throat. She giggled that pretty giggle and Spencer smiled because he liked that giggle very much.

She got up and shut the laptop she was typing on with her small hands and walked behind the counter. She ducked down behind it and Spencer didn't know what she was doing because he hadn't asked her to get anything.

She pops back up and this time she's holding something behind her back and it's kind of suspicious and Spencer really hopes she's not going to try to blow him up. But as she comes nearer he knows she couldn't because she was too sweet. So, when she asks him to close his eyes he does.

It takes a few seconds but then she says to open them and she's holding something out to him. It's a cupcake with chocolate chips in it and his mouth waters just looking at it because wow, it has to be the single most best looking cupcake in existence. He looks back up at her and takes it slowly and brings it to his lips.

He was right, it's the best cupcake he's ever tasted so he takes another bite and barely realizes that he makes a small noise when he does and she giggles a bit. She grabs her own chocolate cupcake from on top of the display cake and wraps her soft looking lips around it.

He doesn't stare.

Well, maybe he does and maybe he thinks about stuff he shouldn't think about again but that doesn't matter. She isn't a mind reader (at least, Spencer hopes she isn't) so she doesn't know and no one ever will.

"Do you like it?" She's wiping her mouth of and she reaches up to brush off a crumb from the corner of his lip before he can respond. Instead his brain goes blank and he's almost positive he makes some sort of weird noise because she's looking at him with her brows furrowed.

It's cute, he decides, but he also decides that he needs to say something before she thinks he's having some kind of stroke. "Um, yeah, it's a, uh, very tasty." He tells her and he starts to eat it again just so he doesn't have to talk.

She smiles and he almost sighs in relief because he was sure she thought he was crazy for a minute. "Good, I made it just for you." She tells him and it gives him the wave of heat in his stomach again because she actually thought about him and she thought he was coming back.

He pushed the heat back down again because it doesn't mean anything. He keeps telling himself that it doesn't mean anything, but he knows it means something deep down.

He would never admit that though.

She goes behind the counter again and he's pretty sure a timer went off but he wasn't paying that much attention to anything but her and the cupcake and her cupcake. He sees her going to the oven, so yeah, a timer went off. She pulls out a pan with bread placed on it, and he didn't know she made bread.

"That looks good." He says suddenly before he can stop himself and she gives him that same bright smile as always, but now the sparkle is back and Spencer likes that sparkle.

"Thanks. It's a family secret recipe." She brings her finger to her lips and makes a shushing sound and Spencer is pretty sure it isn't supposed to be sexy but it is. He just nods because he doesn't trust his voice right now so he sits back on a chair quietly and waits for her to get back.

She comes back after putting the bread on shelves in the display case and she sits across from him. She's wearing a skirt today. A red skirt that goes down to her knees and a cream colored jumper that is still way too big for her.

He briefly wonders if she buys them like that but he doesn't get long to think about that because she's staring at him now and he's staring right back and they're just staring. Spencer is the first to speak because he's getting really uncomfortable.

"Tell me about you." He wasn't going to say that but right now his brain is not attached to his mouth so it's really hard to say what he wants.

She giggles again and he doesn't know why that's funny but he really doesn't care because he likes that giggle and he wants to make her giggle like that more often. "Well… I'm 28… My parents died a year ago… I'm an only child… I live alone… I'm out of college… and I'm wealthy."

He nods even though that's not as detailed as he'd like but it's something. It's a start. He wonders how wealthy is wealthy. He keeps wondering until she says for him to tell about himself.

"Um… I'm in the BAU, my father left when I was young, my mother is schizophrenic." It's usually harder to say that but the comforting look she's giving him is making him feel better and he wants to open up to her. "I, uh, I'm a genius." She giggles and again he doesn't know why it's funny but again he doesn't care. "And I have a comfortable amount of money."

She nods and she doesn't push about anything like everyone else. She just nods and reaches over and puts her hand over his. It's warm and the fingernails have flour under them again and her face has flour on it and he wants to brush it off.

He doesn't though because he's only known her for 3 days and that might be weird. So he settles for just letting her hold his hand for a while. She gets up after 1 minute and 12 seconds of staring and she's walking over to a broom that's leaning against a wall.

She takes the broom and starts sweeping and Spencer sits back and admires her because she deserves to be admired. She's beautiful inside and, out Spencer decides.

The clock suddenly strikes midnight and he quickly scrambles to get his things because he has work in the morning and he needs to be asleep. "Goodbye, Madison." He nods to her and she says her goodbye as he's walking out the door.

It's a pretty steady routine after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer has another headache and another case and all he can think about during this case is bright smiles and soft blue walls and cupcakes and he thinks he might be going crazy. He isn't supposed to think about strangers this way and he thinks he might need to separate himself from her because this isn't normal.

He tells Rossi. And Rossi just looks at him with that knowing look that he gets all the time that annoys Spencer sometimes because he doesn't know what Rossi knows. Rossi makes a comment about love being in the air and that's that.

Spencer doesn't listen. (Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he should because Rossi is a smart man)

It's 1 o'clock and Spencer knows, he _knows _she will be asleep in her house but he can't stop walking down the street the bakery is on. This time the lights are off and it seems that she's not in there but he notices a light on upstairs (he never noticed the upstairs).

So he thinks maybe he should throw rocks or something, but he settles on calling the number she gave him instead and it rings at least 5 times (actually 4, Spencer was counting again) before she picks up.

"Hello?" She doesn't sound tired at all and Spencer wonders if she has insomnia and then he realizes he's pausing too long so he speaks.

"Hey, uh, it's Spencer. I'm outside. Can I come up?" He asks and he hears shuffling in the background and then she's at the window and looking outside. He sees her smile and thinks maybe she giggled but he's too busy looking at her.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec to unlock it." She replies and she hangs up and so does he. He sees her coming down the stairs which he should've noticed before but he hadn't because really, he had probably been too busy studying her.

She looks even smaller now that she isn't wearing a big jumper and a tank top instead, and Spencer thinks she's too skinny and it doesn't look healthy but she's pretty anyway. "Hey." She says simply and Spencer says the same. She opens the door wider for him to step in so he does.

The bakery looks different in complete darkness. The walls aren't so soft anymore and he can't see the sparkle in her eyes but he knows it's still there. She's already walking back upstairs and he takes it as an invitation so he follows.

The stairs creak and the rail isn't sturdy but it looks vintage and pretty and he likes it. When they get upstairs things are much different. Everything looks modern and shiny and Spencer thinks that he likes the downstairs better.

It suits her better. This is okay too though; she seems to like it because it's well kept like she's proud of it. The only door he can see is to the bathroom and all the other rooms are open. He likes that. It doesn't feel cramped. It feels like a home.

"It's nice. I like it." He says and he notices he tends to say what he's thinking around her which is new. He wonders if he'll start talking about how he's afraid he's schizophrenic one day.

"Thanks, I like too." She smiles and she keeps walking through the house and he follows right after. She takes him into the living room and he sees flat screen mounted on the wall and a large couch in front of it.

She sits and he does too. It's quiet after that but he doesn't have a headache anymore and he feels safe and he wants to stay the night but that would be weird. "Why are you here?" She asks and he doesn't know. He doesn't know so he can't answer.

So he settles for shrugging and he hears thunder and sees her almost cringe at the sound. "Do you not like storms?" He remembers the first day they met, how it stormed. But really, he had been focusing on her wrapping her lips around that brownie instead of her reactions to thunder.

She nods slowly and brings her knees to her chest and she looks so vulnerable and Reid wants to do something. So, before he can stop himself, he scoots over beside her and gently wraps his arms around her. She doesn't react at first but then she melts into the touch and Reid lets out a breath he had been holding subconsciously.

She's leaning against his chest and he's gently rubbing her arm with his hand and before he even knows it she's asleep. He doesn't know what to do. He isn't supposed to have work in the morning but he can't just stay here in her house holding her while she sleeps.

He thinks about leaving but another crack of thunder sounds and she whines in her sleep and scoots closer to him. She nuzzles her head into his neck and it feels good and he doesn't want to leave anymore. So, he stays and falls asleep with her buried in his neck.

When he wakes up he smells coffee and cookies and he doesn't know where he is. He looks around and then remembers last night and kind of wants to curse because she's gone. Then he notices the coffee and the cookies and the note.

The coffee is cold but the cookies are delicious and he doesn't really want to read the note. He has no idea why; it's just a note. But he's afraid of what it might say. It might say she wants him to leave and never come back or for him to go die.

Eventually curiosity gets the best of him and he opens it. It just tells him to go downstairs when he wakes up.

So he does.

When he gets down there, Madison is baking and there are people coming in and it's loud, too loud for morning time. He cautiously walks behind the counter because she might not want him there but she sees and doesn't say anything.

She just smiles that bright smile and he thinks maybe she's not angry or creeped out. She hands him a new cup of coffee and tells him he can stay back here with her. So he does. The day goes by slow but it's a good slow, the kind that you think about the good things in live.

For him, those good things were soft blue walls and bright smiles and a small bakery.

The people start clearing out at around 8 and then it's just Spencer and Madison and the smell of cookies in the air.

"Thanks for last night." She says when the last person leaves and he is confused because, what for? She must notice his expression because she explains. "I just… I'm usually alone during storms." He nods but really he still doesn't understand because he didn't do anything worth thanks.

"You're welcome." Is all he manages to say before he grabs his stuff and walks out the door without saying goodbye. He knows it's rude but he also knows that if he stayed another moment he would kiss her and wouldn't be able to stop.

He doesn't like this feeling. This feeling of heat pooling up in his stomach when she smiles and he doesn't like what the sparkle in her eyes does to his stomach and he doesn't like what her lips around treats making him think about.

He doesn't like it. (Really, he does, he just doesn't want to admit it. He knows that.)

**A/N: Hello! So, I have way too much time on my hands, obviously. Which is why I'm probably gonna be finished with this story really fast. Reviews are very much appreciated, and thanks to everyone who faved the story and alerted to it. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out very soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next person he tells is Morgan. Because he's good with ladies and Spencer isn't so he could use some advice. He rambles on about the feelings she gives him and how he really likes them but doesn't at the same time and he hates holding back.

And all Derek says is "So, don't hold back, pretty boy. Sounds to me like she's into you. I say go for it."

Spencer feels like slamming his head into the wall.

He doesn't know if he should listen to Derek. He wants to, he wants to listen with every fiber of his being but something in his mind, the still logical part, is screaming at him to _listen to Derek._

So, when he goes back and finds the bakery to be empty except for Madison's tiny frame in the back, he praises whatever being is out there for his luck.

He walks to the back with his hands trembling and his feet tripping every five steps, and finally, _finally, _he's back there with her and she's smiling that bright smile with sparkling eyes and Spencer just c_an't _hold it back anymore.

So, he leans down and her smile is fading and her eyes are wide now but she isn't pulling away and Spencer thinks that's a good sign. "S-Spencer? Wh-What are you doing?" She's stuttering and it's so damn cute, Spencer thinks, and wow, why didn't he listen to Derek sooner?

"I want…" Is all he manages to get out before he presses his lips onto hers. She gaps quietly and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his. Her lips are soft, and he wants more. He wants so much more.

He licks at her lips and she opens up her mouth for his tongue immediately. He's exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue and she tastes like brownies and coke and pure _Madison _and he barely notices the fact that he's moaning loudly and he's more focused on the fact that she's making these little whining noises in the back of her throat.

He pulls back because he thinks he might pass out from lack of air if he kisses her any longer and she gasps loudly when he pulls away. "I…" Her face is flushed and she's breathing heavy like him. She looks completely undone and it makes him want her even more.

On instinct, he practically mauls her neck with tiny bites and sucks and kisses, and she's moaning and squirming beneath his touches. He's never done anything like this before, it's never been this hot and filled with pure w_ant _when he's with a girl, it's always been sweet and innocent and never filled with passion and lust and again, _pure want. _

"S-Spencer," She moans out loudly and her hands are pulling at his button up, her trembling fingers trying to unbutton it. She manages to get it open, and then she makes him pull back and she takes his shirt of for him. She standing there looking at him with this look in her eye, her pupils are dilated and it's so s_exy_ to see her like that, Spencer thinks.

She suddenly grabs onto him and pulls him closer, then her mouth is on his neck like his was on hers and her breath is hot and she's licking and sucking and Spencer thinks she might actually kill him.

He's making noises and she's at his chest now, kissing down it and her hands find the button on his jeans, and she drops to her knees and it's probably the sexiest thing he's seen in his entire life.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes and he nods. The rest of the night is filled with hot mouths and groans and yelling names out.

He wakes up in the morning on her bed, and he doesn't even know how he got there but he's there, and she's curled up in a ball next to him with her head on his bare chest. Her lips are red and there are dark bruises on her neck and he thinks there are probably a few on his too. He'll have to wear a scarf to work today.

Oh, yeah, he actually has work today.

Well shit, he thinks as he scrambles up and searches for his pants and shirt in the pile of (mainly his) clothes next to her bed. He finds them quickly and shucks the pants on, his shirt following quickly after.

He hears a quiet laugh from the bed, and she's sitting up watching him now, and that's when he realizes she actually has his shirt on, and he's trying to button up her shirt onto himself.

He coughs and she climbs out of the bed, walking over and giving him his shirt. She's wearing a tank-top underneath it, and so he just drops her own dirty shirt the ground. He pulls the button up on and starts to button it but she smacks his hands away and buttons it for him, and he's starting to be reminded of last night when she did the exact opposite.

He stutters out a goodbye, and she just waves with a shy smile but still with bright eyes. He stumbles down the stairs and out of the shop and he's running to get to his house to change, but he realizes he doesn't have time so he goes straight to the BAU.

As soon as he gets there, Derek sees him and he grins knowingly and Spencer wants to strangle him, but also thank him. So, he goes for a week punch to the arm and a small smile. Derek waves him off, as if to say 'Don't mention it,' and he doesn't.

Penelope mentions it though. She squeals loudly and rushes over to him, inspecting the bruise on his neck. "Oh my god, you little…" She mumbles something else and he isn't listening because he's trying to hide the hickey with his shirt collar but it isn't working and people are starting to stare.

He quickly rushes off to his desk and tries to find a scarf, but there isn't one and he is _not _going to borrow one from one of the girls.

They don't have a case today, and so he fakes sick and says he needs to go back home. But he doesn't.

He goes back to the bakery.

She's behind the counter again, but people are there so nothing to extreme can happen this time. She's wearing a jumper and he's almost certain that she wore it specifically so people can see the four bruises on her collar bone and the other two on the side of her neck.

She catches his eye, and she raises a brownie to her lips and wraps them around it and it reminds him of last night and-

Calm down, he tells himself and he exhales quietly, and then goes to sit at an empty table that has a nice view of the back, and her back. She keeps catching his eye and licking her lips or getting on her knees to get something from under counter.

By the time everyone leaves and she closes up, he's on the edge of his seat and his legs are crosses and he's trying his hardest not to look at her. Madison's walking over to him now, and he closes his eyes tightly because now she's _there _and she leans down and gently nips at his adam's apple. He whimpers and tilts his head back with his eyes still shut tight.

He thinks for a second that this might be a great way to end a kind of bad day.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! So, thanks for reading! Please review. Love you guys! Thanks for all the favorites and alerts. **


End file.
